


What Happens When Yuuri Is Jealous

by kuro_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adding tags if I continue this, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Bottom! Victor, But I'm just evil to write something like this, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Hair Pulling, I feel evil, I have been reading too much smut, I love bottom victor so much, I'm so sorry!!!, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, Waiting, What tags I have to put in this..., ending is so fluffy, not much, smut eventual fluff, this is my first time writing smut, top! Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_chan/pseuds/kuro_chan
Summary: ‘’You don’t remember, you say. Haha…. Maybe this is silly of me. Aaahh… You know, Victor. I get really jealous of little things. I don’t like this side of myself at all. So I have been trying to calm down myself down. But yesterday night.. Something just broke inside of my head. And look where are we.. Oh.. but you can’t see. Forgot about that.’’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry....  
> I have been reading too much smut these days and this happens. Damn it.. I hope I'm not going too far with this!!!!!
> 
> EDIT: 2.1.2017... I started to write second chapter today. But I seriously don't know what to write that it would make this even better. So I'm sorry but this may take a while. 
> 
> And so sorry about my English in this chapter. No matter how many I try to edit and check it that everything is okay. I find always something what looks wrong to me!!! But thank you for so many kudos and lovely comments.  
> I try my best while writing second chapter. I just hate to make people wait!!! Thank you again<3

_“Have you been good boy while I was gone, Vitya~?”_ Yuuri asked with silky dangerous voice. He was standing next to bed looking Victor who was silvering on the bed. His hands tied to the headboard, blindfolded, silk lace in his mouth, saliva dripping out of his mouth corner’s, his ass shivering in the air. Arousing sounds left Victor’s mouth when Yuuri was running his fingertips over his stomach ; it was like feathers on his skin. They were vanishing from Victor’s skin and then coming back making a man raise his ass in even higher in the air. Yuuri’s fingers stops between his legs and moving the vibrator a bit.

_“Oh~ Vitya. You are so wet. I have been away only for an hour. You are so beautiful like this. I could watch you like this forever.”_ Yuuri said smile on his lips and liking them a bit before he gave little slap on Victor’s inner thight. It made Victor fall into the bed and loud moan was coming out from his mouth. Yuri laughed softy and sat beside him and opens the node, taking the silk lace out of Victor mouth. Red marks on his cheeks from silk lace. Yuuri follows marks with his fingers to Victor’s hair and pulling his silver hair a bit.

_“Have you learned your lesson now, Victor?”_ Yuuri asked, but didn’t get an answer. All he could hear from was moans. Yuuri gave him a bit forceful slap on him than before; wanting to get answers from him. It made Victor gasp for an air.

_“Y-yes. I… Ah.. I’m sorry, Yuuri…ah..”_ was all that he could say between moans.

_“Hmm… really? I’m not sure about that.”_ Yuuri walked away from the bed and smiled to himself.

_“Y-yuuri… Yuurii~ Don’t go again, please.. I’m t- ah…. truly sorry! Please. Ahh~ C-come back…”_ Victor said between whispers when he heard Yuuri’s steps going away from bed. Victor waited and waited Yuuri to come back, he didn’t come. Only sound what he could was his own panting.

He pulled his hands, but it made tie on his wrists even tighter. It hurts a bit, but he knew that this was his own fault. What he heard from Yuuri. But he wouldn’t never thought of that Yuuri would be like this when he is jealous. It has been impossible to even think that Yuuri would do something like this.

Victor loved everything about Yuuri. How he is so shy, and how hard is sometimes him to say what he wants. But then he had this sexy side to him, where he wouldn’t doubt himself even for second. Victor loved to see different sides of him; he could see something new about him almost everyday. And this was something else again.

 

* * *

 

 

He had a bit too many drinks that evening and maybe had been too close to people when Yuuri took eyes off him for couple of minutes. Yuuri didn’t tell what he had done and he doesn’t remember much of yesterday’s night, but it seems that it was bad, when he found himself on bed. Hard like rock and moaning when Yuuri was sucking purple marks on his inner thigh and biting him, leaving his marks on him. _‘’Yuuri.. oh go…d. w-what is all this?’’_ Victor couldn’t move his hand or see him, but he just knew that it was Yuuri who was making him feel like this.

_‘’Hmm… This is something what happens when you make me jealous, Victor.’’_ Yuuri said with a bit angry voice. Yuuri rose from the bed, but come back and placed himself between Victor’s legs. _‘’Jealous.. W-what I did do,Yuuri? I don’t remember.’’_

**_‘’YOU…’’_** Yuuri yelled, but calmed himself and sighed. It made Victor fright because he has never heard Yuuri yell.

_**‘’You don’t remember, you say.** Haha…. Maybe this is silly of me. Aaahh… You know, Victor. I get really jealous of little things. I don’t like this side of myself at all. So I have been trying to calm down myself. But yesterday night.. Something just broke inside of my head. And look where are we.. Oh.. but you can’t see. Forgot about that.’’_

Victor felt Yuuri’s finger play with his entrance, making little circles around it and pushing in and out. This kept going for minute or so.. Before Yuuri pushed second and  after that third finger.  His inner walls were tightening around his fingers, and making dirty wet sounds; making Victor embarrassed.. Probably for first time in his life.

_‘’So… this is your punismed, Victor.’’_ Yuuri said with voice full of lust. He was putting something in his ass. It made Victor whimper even more than before. ‘’Y..yuriii… W-what is that?” It was going further and further in him.

_‘’It’s vibrator, Victor. Like is said before, this is your punismend.’’_ Yuuri pushed it in only a bit, and then it was fully inside of him. He was playing with the part what was out of Victor, slowly pulling it out and then back in hitting Victor’s prostate.

_‘’Have fun. And don’t worry, I will put this on in lowest setting.’’_ Victor could hear little ‘’click’’ sound and vibrator woke up inside of him making him arch his back from the bed and making most amazing sounds what Yuuri has even heard.

_‘’I’m going then. I’ll be back in hour.’’_ Before Victor could even say anything, Yuuri was gone, leaving Victor alone in their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor was snapped back to reality from his thoughts when Yuuri was taking blindfold away from his eyes. It took a while for his eyes adjust to sudden light and then he could see Yuuri. It totally wasn’t the face what he had used to see, his hair was wet probably from shower, pulled back. And somehow is eyes looked so much darker brown than ever, little smirk on his lips; making shivers go though Victor.

_‘’Are you ready for the rest?”_ Victor found himself nodding because he couldn’t trust his voice very much. Yuuri smiled at him..

_‘’Good. Let’s get this started then.’’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working this on for week now. And I really wanted this to be better. To me, this feels hollow. Like there isn't feeling into it. I started to write this 2 times from the beginning, but this is the best what I do right now. Please be gentle with me. I may read much yaoi and all. But this is first time writing something like this. I'm not happy with this personally, but I don't know how to write this better.

Yuuri moved himself between Victor’s legs, his hands were either side of his head; Yuuri moved his leg to closer to Victor entrance were vibrator was moving it more inside. Making a man below him make delicious sounds and saliva ooze from his open mouth. Victor’s hair was all out off place, sticking to his sweaty forehead. Yuuri moved Victor’s hair from his forehead, and smiled. _Ah.. So beautiful.. Just for me! Always! Mine!_

He closed the space between their lips and kisses Victor. It wasn’t near to be gentle kiss. Yuuri kissed him like it would be their only one and last kiss. Pulling and biting Victor’s bottom lip, making him breathless. When he was pulling back ,Yuuri licked jaw and moving lower. Leaving bite marks and hickeys to his neck and chest. Taking one of Victor’s nipple to his mouth sucking and biting it. He moved to other one doing to same action to it, but bitting it a bit too hard to make a little bit blood run from the wound that Yuuri made. Well… This was punshimed so.. Yuuri giggled a bit against Victor’s skin and licked the wound. Both of Victor’s nipples were lovely red and wet.

Yuuri plased his palm to Victor’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. _‘’Feeling good, Vitya?’’_ Victor leaned against his hand and nodded. As Yuuri started to move away from Victor; he started to pull his hands again, trying to free his hands.

 _‘’Yuuri.. Yuuri.. Don’t go… don’t go.’’_ Victor said with panicked voice. _‘’Shhh..Victor.’’_ Yuuri put his finger on his lips. _‘’I’m not going anywhere.’’_ Victor stopped pulling his hands and calmed down now that he knows that Yuuri isn’t leaving again.

Yuuri moved his finger from his lips, it moved softly down on Victor body. Past his neck, chest making his nipples even harder, drawing the lines of his beautiful abs and moving so so close to his dick, but ignoring it. Victor lifted his hips up to closer to Yuuri, wanting to be touched already down there.

 _‘’Yu… Yuu..ri… Touch me al..ready!’’_ Victor said with impatient voice.

 But for answer Victor just got the feeling of vibrator going wilder in him. Massaging his prostate head on making countless _‘’ah’’_ and _‘’oh’’_ sound escape from his open mouth. _‘’Not yet. Be patient, Victor.’’_ Yuuri whispered to his ear and lifting Victor’s leg to his shoulder and pressing his leg to vibrator. _‘’And you aren’t allowed to come before I say so, got it?’’_ Yuuri said, not waiting for an answer this time as he started to kiss his way down on Victor’s leg; making purple marks on his pale skin.

Both of Victor’s legs were trembling, his toes curl up into sheets. Other of Yuuri’s hand found it’s way to Victor’s other leg, pushing it away from him opening Victor winder. When Yuuri was close to Victor’s dick, he took it in his mouth, but only the head for started. It was so wet and dripping precum so much. Same time when he was licking and sucking it head in his mouth, he turned the vibrator off and started to move it in Victor’s ass.

 _‘’Oh.. ah.. yu…yuuri… Oh god… yuuri… yu-yuuri… Plea-se, let me c..come. Al-already. AH!’’_ Victor was so close to coming already, he wanted to come so badly. But he wanted to please Yuuri, he wanted to follow his order what he was given. He throw his head against the pillow when Yuuri was deep throating him. _‘’This is too.. much.. Yuuri… I want come! Yuuri!!’’_ All this same time was too much; his ass and dick played with same time. Yuuri pushing the vibrator faster and faster inside him hitting his prostate every time, making him feel oversensitive.

Yuuri mouth came of his dick with _‘’plop’’_ sound, stopping move the vibrator same time. He moved his hand slowly to Victor’s face and removed blindfold. _‘’Beg for it, Victor!’’_ Yuuri purred.

Only the sound of Yuuri’s would make him come. His voice was so dark and husky, and his eyes were so dark; so much darker what he has even seen them. Victor’s eyes were full of tears, rolling down on his pink cheeks. But he looked directly to those dark eyes, begin lost in them; they looked endless to him. Like there is whole different world in them.

_‘’Please.. please, Yuuri. Let me cum.. P-please.. Yuuri…Please…!!’’_

 Yuuri smiled at Victor. He loved how Victor was looking right now and how he was begging for him with hoarse voice. Yuuri put his hand in his own hair, licking his lips and looking down at Victor like a prey.

In flash Yuuri moved again. Opening tie around Victor’s wrists, pulling the vibrator out of him and changing their positing so that now Yuuri was his back pressed against the bed and Victor was on top of him. _‘’Then you have to work for it, Vitya!’’_ Yuuri said with playful voice and winked at Victor.

Victor was in awe. Who was this man? How he can surprise him always one more time. Always make him fall in love again and again. His dark eyes what were hiding world behind them. Where Victor wanted to fall into and never leave.

Yuuri’s gripped his ass cheeks harder when he was tired of waiting. Victor looked at Yuuri and started to lower himself into Yuuri’s length. Victor’s insides started to vibrate and making his breathless. Yuuri was so perfect in him; he couldn’t go slow down on him even thought he wanted to. He wanted to feel full ; full of Yuuri, but he was feeling way too oversensitive.

He dropped himself into Yuuri in one go again, again; his legs feeling sore. Yuuri was moving with him. Victor resting his hands on Yuuri’s chest, making red painful red marks with his nails.

 _‘’Victor. You feel so good. So amazing. Just for me! Always for me!! You have to remember that. NO.MATTER.WHAT!!!! You are mine!’’_ Yuuri rose from the bed and kissed Victor. It was messy, but so amazing. They played with each other’s tongues, moans escaping from their lips. Victor pulled Yuuri’s bottom and parted from him, resting his forehead into Yuuri’s.

 _‘’Ah!! I love you…Yuuri…. Always!’’_ Yuuri gave Victor his brightest smile for first time today and topped Victor again. Pushing Victor harder into the bed.

 _‘’Come for me, love.’’_ He pushed himself harder into that wonderful heat of his Victor. His walls were to tight around him. Every sound Victor was making gave him shilver. Sweat and tears were falling to Victor’s face while Yuuri was almost there.

They looked into each other’s eyes and lashed their finger together; and came. Both of them calling each other’s names, Victor tangling his fingers into sheets. Yuuri’s forehead was resting on Victor’s shoulder.

 _‘’Yuuri.. Yuuri…’’_ Victor called, eyes closed and arcing his back. Yuuri pulled out of him, seeing how is semen was leaking out off him.

  _‘’You look so erotic, Victor.’’_ Yuuri giggled and licked Victor’s come from his stomach. ‘’So good.’’ He licked his lips and settled next to Victor. Who was still looking little bit faint after all what has happened today.

Yuuri gave little kiss to him and gave him time to catch his breath. He caressed Victor’s messy hair and hugged him giving kisses all over his pale skin.

 _‘’I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to see this side of me.’’_ Yuuri said against Victor skin, tears falling from his eyes.

 _‘’What for? That was best sex what I have ever had. And…. I try not to make you jealous again, Yuuri.’’_ Victor said with hoarse voice. _‘’Maybe!’’_ Winking his eye to Yuuri.

 _‘’Victor. Don’t start play with me.’’_ For while they just stared each other without the sound. But then they started to laugh, tears falling from their eyes from happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it. Thank you so much reading this! And sorry about my english! T^T <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so good while writing this little fluff. I hope you guys like it too. Thank you for your comments. It truly means lot to me. They keep me going and trying to continue writing. *many hugs*

_‘’Yuuri. How do you think I will hide these from people?’’_ Victor said when he was looking himself from mirror. His whole body covered in Yuuri’s bite and purple marks. Most of them were he could hide them under clothes, but others were so up on his neck that not even his longest turtleneck shirt wouldn’t hide them. His fingers were tracking all the lovely marks on his pale skin. He loved them, it made him feel so loved and he belongs to Yuuri; only to him and no one else.

Shivers went down his spine and making his legs feel little bit weak when he felt Yuuri’s eyes on him; looking all of Victor’s body and what he has done to it. Loving how he looked, wanting never the marks leave his skin. _‘’You don’t have hide them. Let people see them. Know whose you are.’’_ Small grin rises on Yuuri’s lips, his hands resting on the edge of bathtub and water drops dripping from his hair.

_‘’Come here, Victor.’’_ Yuuri holds his left hand to him. Victor turned and took few careful steps closer to him and rested his hand to Yuuri’s. Taking support from his hand when he stepped into hot steaming water. Bleassed sigh left his open lips when he was in water, sitting between Yuuri’s legs and his head resting on his shoulder.

Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder; giving gentle kisses to his neck and breathing his sent in and out. His arms were around Victor’s waist.

_‘’Are you sure that you are okay, Victor? Your wrists are pretty red.’’_ Yuuri raised Victor’s hands from the water to look at them better. He runs his fingertip on the red mark, feeling sting in his heart.

Victor turned his head a bit that he could see Yuuri. _‘’I’m fine, Yuuri. It’s true that you were rough with me, for first time. But I would have said if I was feeling too much pain. You have to believe me, okay?’_ ’

_‘’I still feel bad about this. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to leave me, now that you have seen… what I do when I am… I love you! I love you so much that it hurts.’’_

Water was splashing out off the bathtub when Victor turned around, and places his palms on Yuuri’s cheeks and looking straight at him. _‘’I love you, Yuuri. I love everything about you. And the sides what you have hidden from you until now. I will learn to love them too; all of them. I won’t leave you.’’_ Victor kissed his nose and gave gentle smile to Yuuri.

_‘’Thank you, Victor. Being so understanding.’’_ Yuuri took Victor’s hands into his and kissed both of his wrists where he could feel his heartbeat. The action made Victor blush, and sent little vibrate go through his whole body. Yuuri looked at Victor under his eyelashes and gave him innocent smile. Acting like he doesn’t know how much Victor loved this; what it made him feel.

_‘’Yuuri..’’_ Victor said with weak voice, but growl from both of their stomach’s stopped him from finishing his sentence. They laughed at the sound, both of them forgetting that they haven’t eaten anything for almost all day.

_‘’We should probably go eat something.’’_ Yuuri rose from the water pulling Victor with him. Victor just nodded to him and smiled.

 

This life is bless. Everything before Victor has met Yuuri was feeling empty. Story without special ending. No matter how much he loved skating, and no matter how many fans loved him. Yuuri was everything what he needed and wanted. Nothing feels better than come home where someone is greeting you. Sleeping next to his loved one; his lover, husband and best friend. This is the heaven on the earth. And he would never give up on this what they had now. The gentle grip on his hand and smile on Yuuri’s face prove that he was feeling same. This is our special story which will go on and on into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will start to write this idea out. But some months ago there were so much fanart of Victor with bunny ears. Since then I have wanted to write something from it. 
> 
> Was this chapter too fluffy? I love to write fluff, because I think I'm a bit better at it. I want to write more smut ^3^

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this....  
> 


End file.
